spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Galleigo/Agent Alzheimer General Usage Guide
GRIFFIN SPACE AGENCY AGENT ALZHEIMER GENERAL USAGE GUIDE This document is classified as restricted. If you are not a member of the Griffin Space Agency, destroy this document immediately and call 1800-removed. Ungraded Ungraded Agent Alzheimer can be created at Lab removed, accessible only by Council members or other personnel who have received explicit permission. Agent Alzheimer is created by the following formula (shake after adding each ingredient in order): #Add 10ml of Base Ingredient 001 to the container. #Add 60ml of Solvent 001 (a mix of water, ethanol and removed). Heat to 70 degrees celsius. #Add 30ml of removed for each hour of memory that the solution must erase. Cool to 10 degrees celsius. #Add 10ml of General Anaesthetic 002 (if you wish to induce a 6-minute long coma). #Mix the resultant solution in 390ml of water. You now have 500ml ungraded Agent Alzheimer. Grade 1 Grade 1 is the most commonly used form of Agent Alzheimer. It is transparent. When used, it erases about 4 hours of recent memory almost completely. It also induces a 30-second coma and 1 minute of severely decreased awareness (not overlapping). It is administered in gaseous form. Grade 2 Grade 2 is also very commonly used. It is a slightly purple-coloured liquid that erases about 3 days of recent memory but may leave behind a vague recollection of the events. It is similar to Grade 1 however with the addition of removed. When used, it induces 10 minutes of severely decreased awareness and an extremely short coma. It is administered via ingestion, usually dissolved in water. Grade 3 Grade 3 is much less used than Grade 1 or 2. It is a green liquid that erases 7 to 14 days of recent memory completely. It has been noted to cause severe nausea after administration. It will also induce a 2-hour coma and 2 days of severely decreased awareness. Administered via injection. Grade 4 Incredibly strong - for emergency use only. Grade 4 Agent Alzheimer is red powder that completely erases 30 days to 3 months of memory and severely blurs 4 to 6 months of memory. It works extremely subtly, however - subjects will merely pause for a few seconds, reporting confusion, then continue normally. Grade 5 The most potent grade of Agent Alzheimer available. Made of 3 fluids, one black, one dark blue and one transparent, that must be administered separately for effectiveness. Erases all memory. The subject will report feeling extremely dizzy shortly before falling into a 7-day coma. The victim will wake up without any memories but still retain the ability to speak and other skills. False Memories Adjacent to Lab removed (used for ungraded A.A. creation) is the False Memory Lab, accessible strictly only by The Council and The Founder. To prepare false memories, a computer is available to prescribe the correct mixture. The person preparing the mix only has to set a few parameters including the original grade of Agent Alzheimer to receive a recipe for the false memories. The resultant "FM Mix" must be added to the original solution at a ratio of 1 part FM mix to 9 parts Agent Alzheimer. Category:Blog posts